1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ceiling fans. More specifically, the invention comprises a modular fan blade design with a connection system allowing the mechanical and electrical engagement of the blade with the hub to be accomplished in a single installation motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling fans have been in common use for many decades. Recent advances in display technology have allowed traditional ceiling fans to assume a new role. Arrays of display devices—such as light emitting diodes—have been provided on the downward facing surfaces of the fan blades. These display devices are connected to a controlling computing device which illuminates them in a defined sequence. Because the fan blades are revolving at a stable speed, the human phenomenon knows as “persistence of vision” can be exploited to create entertaining patterns and even well-defined images.
As the user looks up toward the fan, he or she will not perceive the individual sequencing of the display devices but will instead perceive a unified pattern. The controlling software can implement a virtually endless variety of visual effects. The software can also implement simple lighting patterns to provide a pleasing atmosphere.
One application for a fan incorporating this display technology is a home theater setting where the display devices can be synchronized with music or video. The display can pulse in time with the music or other sounds and provide pleasing color changes and patterns. The display can even present a video image which is preferably synchronized with the music and/or video.
The use of the fan blades for lighting display purposes introduces challenges which were not known in the field of traditional ceiling fans. Fans have always had some sort of mechanical connection between the blades and the hub, but did not need an electrical connection. Display devices need multiple electrical connections, especially if complex patterns are to be displayed. This has typically required a series of separate electrical connections to be made after the mechanical attachment of the blades to the hub has been made.
It is also known to use a revolving “fan” assembly as a form of low frequency audio transducer. Such fans are provided with variable pitch blades, roughly analogous to those found in a helicopter. When the pitch of the revolving blades is abruptly increased, a pressure wave is created. This approach has not been used in relatively large fans, such as ceiling fans. However, the present inventors are seeking to apply this approach to ceiling fans.
The use of a ceiling fan as a low frequency audio transducer is only practical for relatively low frequencies. This can be acceptable in some applications, however. Again using the home theater example—other speakers are often available to produce the medium and higher frequencies. A revolving ceiling fan is well-suited to this application when it is complementing existing conventional speakers. Some or all of the conventional speakers may optionally be mounted in the hub as well.
Thus, the reader will perceive that in addition to the desired mechanical and electrical connection of the blade to the hub, it is desirable to provide a connection which is compatible with rapid pitch variance of the blade. The inventors propose such a device in the following description.